Aftermath
Aftermath is an upcoming Role Playing Game developed by Pancake Industries. The game is set after an unknown event, whether natural or caused by man, reduced most of the United States and Canada to ruins. Story and Setting Setting The game is set in the ruins of former Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and Delaware, following the destruction of the United States and Canada in an unknown catastrophe. While the cause of the damage is unknown, several characters in game explain various theories as to what really happened. While most of the landscape is destroyed, it is possible to find some intact structures left, most notably in the two largest cities present in the game, Newark, New Jersey, and Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Some parts of the ruins still have power as well, supplied by the nuclear power plant at Three Mile Island, which managed to remain in working condition and is now controlled by the Second Pennsylvanian Commonwealth. Story The game has a very open story with five initial quest lines, one main one, one depending on the faction the player chooses to join and three others. There are also numerous side quests that the player can complete. The year is 2021 and the player awakes in a cabin just outside of Scranton, PA called New Wilkes, where it is revealed that they are recovering from a bullet wound to the leg. Shortly after waking a doctor will enter the room and assess the player, determining that there is no more they can do for the player and that they must move on. The player will then move outside of the cabin to find themselves in New Wilkes, which consists of a few small cabins and tents. After going through basic training and tutorial for the controls the player will be presented with two quests, only one of which can be completed. One is to head south to the ruins of Philadelphia to join the Second Pennsylvanian Commonwealth, and the other is to head north to Newark to join the Jersey Devils Brigade. The two new nations are currently at war, and New Wilkes is currently a free city located on the border between the two warring nations. The majority of the population of New Wilkes believe that the SPC has the upper hand, especially after capturing Trenton and Camden, but others favor the JDB. For details on the different questlines, see Story lines in Aftermath Gameplay Gameplay in Aftermath draws inspiration from many different games, having a HUD very similar to Call of Duty, while having an inventory system that is similar to The Elder Scrolls. Each item has a designated weight, and players have a limit on how much weight they can carry at a time. Consuming food and water is necessary only in hardcore mode, and will only restore health outside of it. Hardcore Mode In Hardcore Mode several differences are present as opposed to the other difficulties in the game. One of the most important differences is that the player must consume food and water at least once a day or they will begin to suffer from increasingly negative effects, up to death. The player will also take extra damage from combat and supplies, weapons, and ammunition will become harder to find, as well as health recovering more slowly. Factions 'Second Pennsylvanian Commonwealth - '''Government based in Philadelphia which controls the southern half of Pennsylvania, all of Delaware, and some land in New Jersey, most notably Trenton and Camden. '''Jersey Devils Brigade - '''Opposing faction to the SPC which controls Northern Pennsylvania, and all of New Jersey minus Trenton and Camden, which were recently captured by the SPC. '''Atlantic City Militia -' While lying in the territory of the JDB and falling under their jurisdiction, Atlantic City is one of two major New Jersey cities granted with a high degree of autonomy. The leaders of the city took advantage of this power by forming their own militia and waging proxy and sometimes direct wars with the semi autonomous Ocean City. 'People's Republic of Ocean City -' While it may sound communist in name, the PROC isn't communist at all, the name is simply to attract more people. another semi autonomous city lying in the territory of the JDB, it has made itself the mortal enemy of Atlantic City, and both sides are willing to kill to expand their spheres of influence. 'United States National Guard -' The National Guard of the old United States refuses to take part in any wars or conflicts that may arise in the new world, choosing a more peaceful existence, attempting to repair the damaged infrastructure, while secretly paving the way for the United States Army to reassert its authority. Settlements List of Settlements in Aftermath Weapons There is a great variety of weapons available to the player, ammunition for the weapons can be found throughout the world, with varying types. An important aspect of the weapon system is that weapons degrade over time, from use and from time. The player can repair their weapons if they have the sufficient materials, which can also be found around the world or bought in a store. Players can also customize weapons by adding attachments such as scopes and bayonets. Rifles * M16A1 * M16A4 * Remington ACR * AK-47 * SCAR-H * M27 IAR * M14 * M1 Garand * Winchester Rifle * Remington .22 * M21 * Springfield Sub Machine Guns * SCAR-L * MP-5 * MP-5k * Vector * AKS-74u * Thompson Light Machine Guns * M249 SAW * M60E4 * M240B * Browning M1919 * RPD Pistols * M1911 * Browning Hi Power * Tokarev TT-33 * Makarov * .357 Magnum * .44 Magnum * M9 Beretta Shotguns * Remington 12 Gauge * M1014 * Saiga 12k * Double Barrel Shotgun Launchers * Bazooka * RPG-7 * AT-4 * M72 LAW Other * Crossbow * Bow and Arrow * Bayonet * Tire Iron * Baseball Bat * Landmine * C4 * Nail Gun * Frag Grenade * Molotov Cocktail Vehicles Vehicles in Aftermath are much rarer and harder to maintain than ordinary weapons. Heavier vehicles can only be found in military installations, such as old National Guard Bases and active military camps. In addition to their rarity, vehicles also need an ample supply of fuel to operate, and can only be repaired or upgraded in garages, which can only be found in a select few major cities. Heavy Vehicles * M1A2 Abrams * M3A3 Bradley * Armored Humvee * Patrol Boat Light Vehicles * Humvee * SUV * Van * Pickup Truck * RHIB * Motorcycle ' ' Category:Aftermath Category:Games Category:Second Pennsylvanian Commonwealth Category:Jersey Devils Brigade Category:Pancake301